bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagiya
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810617 |no = 8482 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 216 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 64 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107, 113, 119, 125, 131 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 18, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107, 113, 119, 125, 128, 134, 140 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 98, 104, 107, 113, 116, 119, 125, 128, 131, 137, 140 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 8, 8, 8, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 116, 122, 128, 134, 140 |sbb2_distribute = 10, 10, 20, 30, 30 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 71, 74, 80, 83, 89, 92, 98, 101, 107, 110, 116, 119, 122, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143 |ubb_distribute = 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 7, 7, 7, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A feisty young girl seeking her place in the world of competitive top spinning, Kagiya had always dreamed of going down as a legend. Growing up in the factory district, Kagiya was no stranger to this popular pastime, where each participant—called "slingers" due to the unique way the cord was pulled—attempts to destroy their opponent's top with their own or force it to stop spinning within a specified arena. While she loved the game passionately, Kagiya was unimpressed by readily available parts on the market—metal rings and heavy parts were tailored for head-on collisions. Many favored sheer durability over speed, which made for safe (if boring) matches. Outfitting her top with these heavy parts was woefully unconducive to her hit-and-run tactics. As Kagiya swiveled her chair away from her workbench in exasperation, she caught a glimpse of some unused festive sparklers under her bed. What if she devised a more...explosive way of forcing her opponents' tops into spectacular defeat than simply crashing into them? Her first prototype nearly singed her eyebrows off, but it was an encouraging first success. Kagiya grinned and dusted off her sooty jacket. Like a pinwheel firework, her top shot off an impressive shower of sparks before charging up for a single burst of energy. With a glint of excitement in her eyes, Kagiya set to work on perfecting her explosive debut onto the competitive scene. |summon = What's up? The name's Kagiya! I've got a sparkling treat for you guys, so hold on to your seats! |fusion = Wow, you're really giving this to me? It's such a rare part! Where did you even get this? |evolution = |hp_base = 6165 |atk_base = 2518 |def_base = 1966 |rec_base = 1986 |hp_lord = 8807 |atk_lord = 3597 |def_lord = 2809 |rec_lord = 2837 |hp_anima = 9699 |rec_anima = 2599 |atk_breaker = 3835 |def_breaker = 2571 |def_guardian = 3047 |rec_guardian = 2718 |def_oracle = 2690 |rec_oracle = 3194 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Passion Spark |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 100% boost to max HP, 150% boost to Spark damage, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & 15% boost to EXP gained |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC on spark |bb = Whipflash |bbdescription = 13 combo Fire attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate), enormously boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, greatly boosts BC, HC, Item drop rates for 3 turns & hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 12 BC instantly, 50% BB gauge fill rate boost, 40% BC/HC drop rate, 7% item drop rate & 50% OD gauge fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 400 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Red Star |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 5 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), Spark damage boosts BB gauge and slightly restores HP for 3 turns & hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 2-3 BC on spark, heals 300-400 HP on spark & 170% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb_hpscale2 = true |ubb = Burst Flare |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate, damage relative to remaining HP), adds probable evasion for 3 turns, Spark damage hugely boosts BB gauge and restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% chance of evasion, fills 5-8 BC on spark, heals 1000~1500 HP on spark & 450% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Competitive Spirit |esdescription = 10% boost to Spark damage for all allies, greatly boosts critical damage & 3% boost to EXP gained |esnote = 100% crit damage |evointo = 810618 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 10133 |evomats6 = 10133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 810034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *New Year Summon: Jan. 11, 07:00 PST - Jan. 24, 06:59 PST |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}